Bullseye's Story Part 2: Vol 3
by BlushBunnyC3
Summary: Bullseye Warthogg finds his long lost twin brothers! The reunion is a joyous one, but they all soon discover how much they've changed after 11 years. Meanwhile, Buckthorne suffers depression and a deadly secret is revealed that may cause his end...
1. Get Well Soon Stupid

Sonic Underground: "The Story Of The Past"

Title: "Bullseye's Story Part 2 (Brother What Art Thou?)" Vol.3

Author: BlushBunnyC3

---------------------------

Author's Note: Finally, our last instalment is up and going! (I apologize for such a long hiatus!) We finally get to see the whole little mystery going on with Buckthorne, and yet ever the antics of the Warthogg brothers and friends in tow! And a few old familiar faces drop by for some close calls! Whoa. So let's get to it! This first page will be updated as more characters are added, and song copyrights, if any. Thank you all for waiting so patiently :) Enjoy folks!

Characters © BlushBunnyC3, except Sonic characters © SEGA, Archie & DiC.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cast Of Characters (- - indicates official Sonic character)

Buckthorne Wolfe

Bullseye Warthogg

Nurse Melony

Goresky Warthogg

Chislett Warthogg

Jacque Celaya

Tyler Mullins

Michael Telford

Aaron Cooper

Richard Nenzel

Ian Callaway

Lewis Prower

-Charles Hedgehog-

Sir Marco Celaya

Lady Lorelei Celaya

----------------------------

Prologue: "It was the year of 3207, the beginning of a new year. After the hectic events of the previous year, mainly the ones occurring to/in the Royal Families, the people were hoping for a more quiet and calm year, to settle down. For some, this wish came easy to. For others... this was not meant to be. This year, a certain number of people would have life altering events and reunions, even, happen to them. On one hand, the events for some would seem like a curse, but eventually be for the better, and the other hand, what seemed better, would turn into a curse. Either way... things were coming their way. And no one could stop them. Either they could accept their fate and learn to breathe again. Or they could bury their fate in denial, and try to hide it. A very important time had come, indeed. As a young wolf and warthog in particular, were about to find out..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

After the events of the previous night, the next morning found quite a role reversal between the wolf and warthog. Buckthorne had managed to push back the thoughts of last night's scare out of mind, and was in a much more normal mood, if not more cheery mood than usual. Bullseye, on the other hand, who'd had a pleasurable night (aside from Goresky's nagging, Jacque's disturbing prank, and their flamboyant antics in general) with his recent female consort, was now this morning rather indisposed, as it were. It was a good thing that Buckthorne had gotten ready before him, otherwise, he'd be waiting for a good fifteen or twenty minutes, for the warthog, who was hogging the bathroom. The wolf didn't think much of it, until he heard what he could swear sounded like someone throwing up. The pale, drained look on Bullseye's face when he finally came out seemed to explain it. Buckthorne looked on inquiringly. "-What side of who's bed did you wake up on?" His friend gave a pained groan, and sat on the edge of his bed. "-Urrg... I think that bitch gave me a bug." The wolf gave a snort. "-Which one?" Bullseye bristled, "-The broad from last night, genius. I remember... she told me she just recently got over a bout of flu... she said she was fine." He scowled at this. "Apparently not enough to NOT pass it onto others..." His comrade grinned, unsympathetically. "-How generous of her." The warthog pulled a face of irritance. "-Some friend you are." Why don't you just give me a trace of salmonella while you're at it?" Buckthorne cocked his head. "-So you gonna stay at home then?" The warthog sighed, "-Dunno... I'd rather not." "-You mean you actually want to go to school, what with you hurling like a cocker spaniel? I mean... last time I checked, getting bed rest was the way to recover-" "-I never said I'd go to school," his friend told him. "I just might go to the flat and relax there." The wolf smirked, "-But then who's going to fuss over and coddle you back to health?" Bullseye flinched. "-Exactly why I want to not be here! To be SPARED of any coddling..." This was not to be, though. Perfect timing - none other than Nurse Melony knocked, then came in. "-You boys almost ready? I thought you'd be gone by now-" "-Well I am," Buckthorne said, with a relish. Bullseye wanted to wipe the smirk off his face to no end. "-What about you-" Melony asked him, then noticed something unusual. "-Wait a minute... Bullseye, hon, are you alright?" The warthog bit his lip. "-Sure I am. What makes you say that?" The female sheepdog was unconvinced. "-Well you sure don't look it," she commented. "You look exhausted, and your face is all flushed." "-What do you mean by-" Bullseye started, but was cut short by Melony's hand on his forehead. She tsked. "-Just as I thought... you're burning up! You get yourself back into bed, hon." The warthog protested, "-Oh come on, it's nothing Mellie! Just a teeny bug; I'll be good as new within the day-" "-Uh huh, and until then, I want you getting some rest," Melony ordered. "I'll go get you some juice and an Aspirin... and you'd better be in your bed before I get back." Bullseye resigned, grudgingly, "-Yes, Aunt Mellie..." His wolf friend observed all of this with glee. Watching Bullseye get emasculated by the sweet Melony was priceless. The minute their female guardian had left, the warthog turned sharply to Buckthorne. "-Shut. Up." he grumbled, before the wolf could say a word. "Just... shuttup!" Buckthorne just shrugged, modestly. Grabbing his bag off the floor, he said, "-Well... have fun staying at home being 'sicky pooh', buddy," referring to what the nurses at the orphanage called any minor illness, to the young orphans, such as a cold, sore throat or upset stomach. Bullseye fumed at this. "-You. SUCK!" he snapped, irritably, and covered his face with a pillow. The wolf blinked calmly. "-One question?" he inquired. His friend gave a disgruntled hiss. "-What?" "-Despite the consequence here, now, was your night before worth it?" There was a slight pause. Bullseye sincerely mused on an answer, since it was a serious question, as opposed to a jest. Finally, he answered, "-Well... considering I feel like shit right now, I'm leaning more towards no. But maybe when I feel better, I'll laugh at this and remember that the girl WAS a good piece of ass, and say it was." "-Hmmm," his comrade nodded. "Makes sense to me." "-Good," the warthog grunted. "Now bugger off, so I can go forth and vomit in peace."

Sometime later, Bullseye was back in bed, as he had been ordered, and Melony was bustling about the room, cleaning up. Usually Bullseye and Buckthorne kept their room relatively tidy, but they still had their lazy days when the floor looked like a laundry hamper. "-I do declare-" the sheepdog tsked, "-what would you boys do without me? Even your domesticated species keep their 'sties' cleaner than this." The warthog muttered drowsily, "-I was going to do it today... when I got home." Melony gave a smile. "-Oh yes... keyword being 'when'ever that is that you came strolling back." Bullseye gave a little snort. "-This how you treat all your sick patients, 'Nurse'?" His guardian laughed, "-I see your flu hasn't touched your wit." The teenage male grinned, "-Nothing ever does." Just then, an odd ringing sound was heard from one of the drawers. Melony reached it before Bullseye could. "-That's my phone-" he told her, "-I can answer it-" "-Not today, hon - you're trying to get some rest," the female insisted. "I'll tell them to leave a message." Bullseye froze. He was praying whoever it was wouldn't say something that would put him in an awkward or troublesome situation with Melony. He was being harassed as it was. "-Hello?" the sheepdog answered. "-Hi... errr... is Bullseye there?" Melony did not recognize the voice, but it was male, so she assumed it was a friend. "-Yes, but he's not feelin' well. Could I take a message for you?" "-Oh... well, okay. Could you tell him Goresky called?" "-Are you a friend of his?" Melony inquired. "-No, I'm his brother, actually." "-Oh!" the sheepdog gave a little gasp of surprise. "Hold on..." She put her hand over the mouthpiece. "I'll be right back," she told Bullseye. "C'mon Mel, who is it?" "-Never you mind," Melony tutted. "-I've got the flu, not laryngitis," the warthog protested. "A phone call's hardly going to exert me to exhaustion!" Nonetheless, his pleas fell upon deaf ears, as his guardian shook her head patronizingly, and walked out with his phone. Bullseye groaned at this. Who was it anyways?

The flu-induced teenager conked out for about three hours after that. He'd tried to get a name out of Melony when she came back with his phone earlier, but she offered no clue. Tired and annoyed, Bullseye'd went back to sleep. He woke up again when the sheepdog returned to give him some food. He ate a portion of it, and his stomach held it down this time, thankfully. He dozed for another half an hour or so, when Melony came back for the fourth time or so. She was smiling almost in a mischievous manner. "-It seems you have some visitors, hon." The warthog lazily opened one eye. "-Mmhm?" he grunted. He would have never guessed who. So when none other than Goresky and Chislett entered, his face fell in shock. "-You've. GOTTA be kiddin' me!" he griped, and pulled his pillow over his face. Goresky grinned. "Morning sunshine!" Chislet scurried over to his brother's bed and plopped on the end of it. "How you doin', little buddy?" he oozed smugly, as he shifted his weight up and down on the mattress. Irritated by Chislett's persistent motion, Bullseye kicked him and snorted, "-Chis, get off my bed!" "-Now, now, your brothers came all this way to visit you, Bullseye hon!" Melony gently chided. The sick warthog forced a smile. "-Yeah, and that's just swell, Aunt Mellie. Now that they've visited; go home, Jeyrome!" "-Ah, take a train, Dwayne!" Chislett cheerfully shot back. ""-Eh, go get a job, Bob!" Goresky added. The sheepdog was all smiles at seeing the triplets 'bond' as it were. "-Well I'll let you three alone then!" she offered and headed out. "-Traitor!" Bullseye hollered to her, in vain. Glancing back to his twins, he muttered, "And you guys wonder why I don't trust women!" Goresky sniffed, "-Maybe now you see why I prefer men over women?" Bullseye gazed over at his brother. "-I never said I trusted guys either. But at least women have something admirable to them!" "-Oh?" the eldest brother inquired. "You mean their honesty? Sense of dignity? Tranquil nature?" His younger brother practically laughed in his face. "-GOD, you're so gay! I was talking about their tits, ass and fucking, Master Gaylord!" Goresky frowned and shook his head. "-I may not like women, but at least I have the sense to respect them for their qualities and personality, for crying out loud! Keep an attitude like THAT your entire life and I can guarantee you'll die alone!" Bullseye shrugged, carelessly. "-Meh... I have my entire life to change. Right now it's at the bottom of the 'to do' list. I have better things to do, currently." "-The other half of the city?" Chislett guessed, cheekily. His brother gave an amused snort. "-That too," he jested back. "Amoung other things." Their older twin glared at them both. "-I certainly hope you have something productive in your list of goals... other than devirginizing the better part of the female youth population." "-Yes Mother," his youngest brother mocked. "I haven't forgotten the beauty pageant's vow of of world peace!" Goresky's expression then turned into a wounded look, more than anything. "-I just wish you'd take your actions more seriously, Bullseye... Do you think Mom would have wanted you to turn out like this?" Bullseye's armour was pierced at this remark. His brothers saw a brief look of pain that had never healed, which was quickly replaced by one of anger. "-Well Mama's not here, now is she?" he demanded, stung. "And we all know who to thank for that, don't we!" This snap was followed by a long uncomfortable silence. The older Warthoggs knew better than to persist the topic. Not to mention, their deceased mother was topic none of them could talk about long, if at all. It didn't matter that it had been eleven years; her passing still hurt. And a five year old Bullseye had seen the worst of it; suffering with her until her last breath. He'd screamed and cried when they took her lifeless form away, refusing to believe the only person who'd ever loved him was gone forever. Nonetheless, either Chislett was desperate to break the silence, or the old habit he had of sticking up for their father just kicked in, for he dared to point out, "-You know, Bullseye... Pa hasn't been with anyone else since she died." Bullseye, who was staring off into space, didn't even blink. "-Good," he said flatly. "He should stay that way." "-He probably will at this rate," Goresky told him. "We tried getting him out once or twice... but he always said no. He still loves Mom as much as he always did." Still, their younger twin showed no emotion. "-Too bad he didn't show her that much when she was still here... when it really MATTERED," he snapped. Suddenly, it appeared that Chislett'd had enough of this. "-You know what, Bullseye..." "-What?" "-Why don't you shut the FUCK up and stop baggin' on Pa for once!" Both his older and younger twin were startled at his outburst. Chislett was not one driven to anger; rarely, if at all. A look of admiration crossed Bullseye's face. "-Hell, for that mouth, I'd buy you a drink or two." With that said, his brother's angry expression disappeared as quickly as it had shown up. "-Dude... sweet!" Rolling his eyes at Chislett's flaky manner, Goresky took advantage of changing the subject. "-So, where'd you get the bug from?" he asked Bullseye. "-Heh... word of advice," their younger brother told them, "-when a girl says she's just gotten over the flu, that's code for 'I've still got the bug, stupid, and I'm giving it to you!'!" This reply caused his older twins to do the immediate disrespectable sibling response of laughing at his misfortune. The youngest Warthogg scowled, "-Oh yeah... you go ahead and laugh it up. But I can assure you, both of yas'll have it by the time you leave... I'll make sure of it!"


	2. Conversion Between Comrades

The threat had been a subtle bluff obviously. After that, the brothers had merrily chatted and argued on, as was normal for them. After an hour or so, Buckthorne arrived back at the orphanage, from highschool. He didn't run into Melony on the way in, so it came as quite a surprise to him when he walked into the room and saw Bullseye's brothers, lounging around his bed, conversing about whatever. The wolf fell a step back. "-Oh... sorry I didn't-" "-Hey, wolf dude!" Chislett exclaimed, cheerfully. Goresky smiled as well. "-Hi Buckthorne!" "-Hi..." the wolf blinked, giving a slight wave. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" "-Nyah, by all means, join the party," Bullseye told him. "These two came up outta nowhere awhile ago, and they've been pestering my flu-induced ass ever since. So much for getting bed rest, when these two apes keep jumping on it!" The eldest brother protested, "-What! I'm not jumping on it!" "-No, but Chis is doin' it enough for the both of you, so you might as well be," Bullseye pointed out. The middle twin nodded in agreement. "-He's right; I have this fidgeting thing." "-Yeah, it's called 'I'm Chislett and I can't sit still for five fucking seconds!'" his younger brother retorted. Chislett whined, "What? What's wrong with that!" Buckthorne smiled wryly. "-Right... so did you two skip, or what?" Realizing what his friend meant, the warthog said, "-Hey, he's right! Why weren't you guys at your school today?" "-Oh that! Yeah, it was one of those half day-ers... school planning and such," Goresky explained. "Speaking of which-" Chislett thought outloud, "-wasn't there something we wanted to tell these two, about plans?" "Oh right!" his brother remembered. "I was gonna tell you; Jacque's parents are out this weekend, and he said you two could come over if you want. Guy's night and all." --More like gender-confused queerbag night-- Bullseye thought, scornfully. But outloud, he gave a shrug. "-I guess if we're not up to anything, we could stop by." "-You can stay the night too, y'know; there's plenty of room," Chislett added. The youngest warthog glanced over to Buckthorne. "-What do you think, Buckthorne?" The wolf lifted his shoulders. "-Sure, sounds fine to me." "-Alright then; we'll see what we can do," Bullseye told them. "Anything else we should know?" "-Well... we'll probably rent some movies and buy some junk food, so bring some extra cash," Goresky suggested. "And his parents want to meet you first, so... behave and no hostile behaviour towards their son?" His brother grinned smugly. "-No problem. Jacque won't even know who the hell I am after I've charmed their pants off." The oldest Warthogg made a face. "-Bullseye..." "-I'm serious, the guy's seen me flirt; he knows what a sickeningly, charming, false-ass I can be." Goresky gave a heavy sigh. "-Promise me you won't do anything stupid." Bullseye chuckled. "-Do something stupid? Thought that was Chislett's job." "-Oooh!" Chislett yelped. "Seriously bro; ouch! You're killin' me!" "-Good," his brother chimmed. "At this rate, I'll have you dead by Christmas." "-Well that's cute," Goresky snorted, rolling his eyes. "We've gotta get going now, Bullseye... it's our turn to buy groceries today." "-Fun," Bullseye mumbled. "Well I'll just be stayin' here and gettin' better for the weekend, then." "-We'll give you a call later and let you know if anything else comes up," the eldest triplet said. Patting Bullseye's knee, he smiled, "-Feel better, little brother!" Bullseye pouted, indignantly. "-By eight minutes! Hell, could've been sooner, if Mama didn't have to squeeze Chislett's fat ass out first!" "-Ouch kabbible!" his middle brother howled. "Geeze, man! You really are gonna kill me by Christmas, cuz you're breakin' my heart!" "-Looooove yooooou," the youngest brother oozed sarcastically. 

"-So he said yes?" "-Yup. Buckthorne's in too." The lynx-caracal looked sceptical. "-Wonder what he's gonna do to me this time..." Goresky frowned. "-Jacque... I know you two got off to a bad start, but that doesn't mean he's gonna always be like that!" "-Wanna bet?" Jacque retorted back. The warthog sighed. "I daresay he could out-asshole us all!" the feline raved. "Same way Chislett out-stupids people." Goresky suddenly paused, in thought. "-Wait a sec... so if Chis out-stupids, and Bullseye out-assholes... what do I do?" His boyfriend blinked. "-Actually, I haven't decided what you do yet!" he admitted. "It's a real thinker... I thought of out-nicing, but it makes you sound like a big giant pansy." The warthog went rather pink. "-Yy... you think I'm a big giant pansy?" he spluttered. "-What? Of course not! What would make you think that, sweetie-pooh?" Jacque gushed, wrapping himself around Goresky. His partner flinched. "-Don't call me that..." he whined. "You know I hate sweetie-pooh." The feline hybrid shrugged indifferently. "-What about... sweetie-pie-pumpkin-pooh?" he grinned cheekily, snoggling his mate's neck. Goresky gave a loud sigh of exasperation. "-Jaaacque... why do I put up with you?" Pulling off, Jacque gave him a smack. "Oh, why won't you just get in the mood, you giant pansy!" The warthog rolled his eyes. "-Well that answers my question... But aside from that... what makes you think Bullseye's gonna do something?" The lynx-caracal crossed his arms. "-Well think about it! Doesn't accepting an invitation to the house of a person you hate sound a little fishy to you? Unless they had a little vengence surprise up their sleeve?" Goresky considered this. "-Weeell... I mean... c'mon, Bullseye wouldn't do that, right?" He gave an uneasy laugh, and soon he saw that even he was unconvinced. "-Oh my god; he so would..." "-My point exactly!" Jacque sang, dramatically. His boyfriend shook his muzzle. "-Oh no he won't! Because if he does... I'll unleash upon him the ultimate punishment!" "-You mean fluffy pink bunnies?" Jacque squealed. Goresky paused, dumbfounded. "-Uhh... no... but now I think I know what to get you for Christmas..." The feline gave an indignant pout as the warthog continued, "But yeah... as I was saying! Picture this if you will and imagine how he'd react. Three words: Me. Miniskirt. Thong." Jacque beamed with glee. "-Are you serious? Oh my god, he'd get brain damage!" Goresky added, "-Even better; I'll put on yours. Let's just say I'll give the saying 'hangin' loose' a new meaning!" The lynx-caracal whooped, deviously. "You are SO bad!" "-I try," his partner shrugged, modestly. "But now that we got that out of the way, what movie are we gonna get?" Jacque smiled coyly. "-I'm glad you asked! I'm thinking of... tear-jerker or a chick-flick!" Goresky gave an uneasy look. "-This is gonna be a long weekend..."

"-So what you guys up to this weekend?" The usual suspects were at their table, at the highschool cafeteria. Tyler was looking on, expectantly. "-Me and Mikey are gonna check out some used cars." "-Yeah, since we'll be drivin' all you guys around, we might as well pick something we all like that goes easy on gas," Michael added, in agreement. Aaron blinked. "-What's wrong with your dad's car, Michael?" The fox shrugged. "Nothin'. He's just sick of me using it all the time. Told me to get a life and get my own car!" Richard snorted, "-Now that's a good parental shove." "-Anyone talked to Rocky or Mase-man?" Ian inquired. "Maybe they'd like to come with." Aaron scoffed, "-Yeah, they're the rich bastards; they should buy us the car!" "-Well I don't know about Masevar, but Rockavar's busy," Lewis answered, blandly. "-Doing what?" Richard asked. "Other than your sister, I mean." The others burst out laughing, but quickly stopped as the insulted fox slammed a fork on the table, with a piercing clang. A long uneasy silence followed, as Lewis's death glare seered at the now sheepish lynx. "-Richard..." he said slowly, "...you say that again and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, your nose'll bleed." Richard gulped, "-Don't blame me Lew; I'm just the messenger! I'm not the guy dating Vera!" The irritated fox just hissed and frowned at his food. "-Geesh... I don't even wanna think about what could happen... I've read royal history I know all about that shit with kings and their mistresses!" Bullseye rolled his eyes. "-Lewis... are you forgetting this is Rockavar we're talking about here? Pul-lease; he's too much of a pansy to pull anything like that off." Charles raised a bushy eyebrow. "-It's called loyalty, Bullseye," he said calmly. The warthog waved it off. "-It's called insanity, Charles. Potatoe, potato." The blue hedgehog shook his head, as Bullseye continued, "-But aside from that, can't make it Friday. Me and Buckthorne got plans." Lewis blinked at him. "-Oh really? Doing what... the cheerleading squad?" Bullseye grinned smugly. "-Wouldn't ya'll like to know." "-His brothers invited us over to Jacque's for the night," Buckthorne spoke up. Everyone stared. "-Jacque?" Richard echoed. "-The- Jacque?" Ian stressed. "-Gay brother's boyfriend Jacque?" Michael added. "-You wanna rip his nuts out and make him eat them Jacque?" Aaron continued. By then, Bullseye slapped his hand down on the table surface and griped, "-Okay, are we headin' for a punchline, or how long is this gonna go on?" A moment of silence. Then Tyler dropped it. "-Tell us Bullseye; did that chick fuck you or your brain? That or did she give you a bug or amnesia?" The warthog gave a scoff. "-What? You think I agreed to it because I forgive that little pussy? Fuck no!" "-Ooh great; what are you gonna do to him next?" Charles sighed. Bullseye shook his head. "-No, no, not doin' that either... mainly because Goresky threatened me with severe consequences if I did." Michael laughed. "-Severe consequences? Since when has that ever stopped you?" The warthog plainly stated, "-Since it involved Goresky in tight, feminine clothing." Everyone looked disturbed at this remark. "And I'm not talkin' about the number he wore at Roxy's; I'm talkin' skanky transvestite 'I can see your balls, ma'am!' look!" Tyler blanched, "-Oh god, right after I've eaten! Are you kiddin' me?" The others looked equally sick at the thought, some of them shoving their lunches aside. "-I know... he's goin' nuclear on my ass now!" Bullseye muttered. Ian narrowed his eyes. "-That still doesn't explain why you agreed to go." His friend gave an exasperated sigh. "-Little fact about triplets... if at least two of them agree on doing something... the one who doesn't is fucked." "-Meaning?" Aaron questioned. "-Meaning they'll either guilt trip me into it or drag me there by force," Bullseye quipped, bluntly. "But they said Buckthorne could come too, so hopefully I won't go completely insane." No one seemed to notice the said wolf bristle a little. The way Bullseye had worded it... like he was just some last resort life line; like he'd play no part in the weekend, except as some sort of rebound guy. --Yeah, make room for the best friend. Woo. Set me up a room in a closet or a cupboard if you like! Don't take up much space in a room... just like I don't in a conversation...-- "-Hey Buckthorne!" Richard called the wolf out of his moment of angst. "-Huh?" Buckthorne questioned. "-Can you pass the ketchup over, man?" the lynx requested. "-Oh," his friend said. "Sure Rich; here." Gathering up a few packets, he slid them in Richard's direction. "-You okay over there, Buck?" Michael asked, fiddling with a straw. The wolf blinked, slowly. "-Yeah, why?" The fox shrugged. "-You just look like you got something on your mind." "-Nyah... just stuff," Buckthorne told him. Why do I always do that? he thought, sadly. --Oh, what's it matter anyways... they wouldn't understand.-- He didn't seem to realize that the gang really liked him for him. He was everyone's little brother. He thought they just felt sorry for him; they only put up with him because he was Bullseye's friend, or out of said pity. In all fairness, he did only feel truly comfortable with Bullseye. But seeing the events of late, Buckthorne was hardly finding solace in even Bullseye's presence. With his refound brothers to be there for him; what good was he for now? The wolf suddenly found it hard to swallow. A hand on his shoulder startled him. "-Buckthorne?" He turned and looked wide-eyed at who turned out to be Charles. The hedgehog gave him an odd smile. "-Try exhaling," he suggested. His friend opened his mouth and let out a breathy gasp. Turns out he'd been holding his breath without even knowing! Comforting thought. Charles blinked, inquiringly. "-Choking?" Buckthorne nodded, "-Yeah..." then gave a slight cough, to add. Sure he'd been choking. Choking on fear. Fear of what seemed to be taking over. Something he had no control over, to what could be a destructive end, no matter if he had a say or not.


End file.
